a little piece of heaven
by Makylivesfar
Summary: mi pequeño fan fic de supernatural  primer parte de una serie de  otros que are. my  first  story  asi que sean amables,escribo  muy mal pero algo bien. xD
1. Chapter 1

A little píece of heaven (una pequeña pieza de paraiso) (pt.1)

(Disclaimers no todos los personajes son míos, esto esta basado en un sueño que tuve hace unos días)

Era de noche, tipo 2 de la madrugada la luna sobresalía por el pulmón de mi edificio y yo simplemente tipeaba y tipeaba en mi laptop mientras escuchaba "your love is my drug" estaba medio cansada pero aun así no quería dormir tenia mucho que hacer.

-dios mío maldita profesora.¿quien manda a hacer un trabajo de 56 puntos en mis vacaciones de invierno?-dije mientras me golpeaba los dientes con la punta de una virome.

-vamos Alyn piensa piensa que es el ultimo- dije mordiendo la lapicera con rabia y de pronto la canción cambia a "kickass" de mika. Vendita canción .así como el vendito punto dije mientras leía, "y si tuvieras un sueño ¿cuan seria?" bufé al aire y comencé a escribir "quien demonios sabe" . tipeè con todo el "amor" del mundo y le di imprimir a mi trabajo. La impresora sonaba y yo solo escuchaba a mi madre dormir y a mi hermano jugar con su psp.-ahora será mi turno- dije mientras ordenaba las hojas para entregar mañana –dulces sueños alynah- me dije para adentro mientras abrochaba el trabajo y lo guardaba en mi mochila.

me acomode en mi cama y resé antes de dormir como siempre –dios por favor deséame suerte- fue lo ultimo que dije y cerré mis ojos sumiéndome en el sueño que tanto me quería. De pronto desperté cuando sentí que algo pesado se apoyaba en la cama del lado de mis pesado. Abrí los ojos y me prendí la luz y rápidamente me puse mis lentes de contacto de modo que olvide mojarlos al rededor y en mi cama estaba el, primero no sabia que hacer si gritar o acercarme .

-shhhhh-me dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios observo que estaba apunto de dar el gran grito –no voy a lastimarte, tampoco soy un violador- yo lo mire y le saque su mano de mi boca.-entonces ¿Qué o quien eres?- dije con mi mirada de águila.-soy un ángel del señor- dijo este con una cara que parecía no tener variaciones faciales como sonrisa o dolor solo neutralidad y enojo o algo màs pero yo recién lo veía a la cara –no me digas entonces….no deberías estar usando alguna clase de tunica o tener tus alas ¿o algo por el estilo?-

Este me lanzo un intenta (FALLIDO) de sonrisa. Lo mire ,-bueno entonces,¿Cuál es su misión señor ángel-este meneo la cabeza y lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras cerraba los ojos –señorita-dijo-soy pésimo con las presentaciones-a lo que replique-pues esta es tu chance de ser un gran actor- dije con ojos abiertos y sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-bien, mí nombre es castiel,mi misión es protegerte de los Ángeles caídos que te buscan por el pasado de tu padre-lo mire y respondí-¿mi padre? Murió cuando yo era una niña pequeña-, muy pequeña, todavía lo noche esos gritos, mí madre llorando pero diciéndome que no mirara y que solo cerrara los yo mire

- Ey,¿estas bien?- dijo este mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda para calmarme a lo que respondí –s…si estoy bien solo me dio frío- este se levantó y dio media vuela –como uno de mis deberes es llevarte a salvo con otras dos personas que se aseguraran de que estés a salvo-yo lo mire -¿entonces me debo cambiar ya?¿que hay de mi familia?-dije con ganas de tirar todo-prepara lo que sea que necesites pero, rápido - no dije nada me cambie puse algo de ropa limpia ,mi celular su cargador ,mi mp4 y su cargador pero no tome el mp4 de salidas normales, tome el de vacaciones, ese que tenia toda mi discografía de "avenged sevenfold" y "otep" ,naturalmente me gusta escuchar sus canciones, alguna que otra de ellas representan mi después de unos largos minutos de preparación,aunque creí que volaríamos pero simplemente compramos dos boletos de tren para viajar cómodamente hasta philadelphia saque mi reproductor de música diminuto y tome el brazo a Castiel haciendo que me envuelva y me acomode en el mientras ponía "play" a la música y esta comenzaba con ese xilofón que después se desataría en estridentes guitarras. Me gustaba mucho subirle al máximo porque la voz de me daba tranquilidad y dejaba que mi imaginación volara durante esos largos ocho minutos treinta y ocho segundos ,que invitaban a gritar cada estrofa con aire aun así sabia que ese corto tiempo no era suficiente para todo lo que me esperaba que bien serian 12 horas de viaje en tren y media vida desconocida de me esperaba en la ultima estación,

Aun así mi mente estaba en dos cosas, el dulce aroma verano que despedía la chaqueta de Castiel y esa sensación de ,"yo estoy en todas" y ese hermoso solo de guitarras y batería que empezaba a hacer volar mi cabeza.

No se .


	2. Chapter 2

A little piece of heaven (una pequeña pieza de paraíso) (pt.2)

Me desperté de un salto que hizo despertar a Castiel y de paso me saco de mi trance -¿Qué te paso?-pregunto con aire curioso.-nada solo, solo tuve un flashback-este respiro hondo y largo aire mientras se bajaba para estar a mi altura.-no es necesario Castiel.-dije mientras me alejaba un reproductor de música cambio de repente a "fear of the dark" de Iron Maiden. Me acurruque en el y vi. como pasaba el campo a toda velocidad.-¿ya estamos lejos verdad?-pregunte mientras bajaba el volumen un poco.-si, estamos bastante lejos-no podía evitar el echo de llorar porque estaba dejando mi vida en Austin (Texas) para adentrarme en algo que no conocía bien. aun así estar al lado de Castiel me daba cierta "seguridad".

Mire por la ventana de nuevo y veía solo vacas. Me calme ,seque mis lagrimas y volví a subir el volumen de mi solo podía escuchar "lullaby" de The Spill Canvas. No había mucho que hacer . solo extendió su mano para prender el aire acondicionado y observe como cerraba sus ojos y largaba un suspiro como si hubiera escapado de algo .Otra vez ese intento de SONRISA FALLIDA. Que me hacia reír -¿Qué es lo gracioso?-dijo mirándome con su cara de siempre.-nada Castiel solo me reía un rato para liberar mi mente- este me miro de nuevo –ya veo, bueno señorita si me permites me gustaría que me llame Cass-dijo mientras me miraba fijo a los ojos.-pues ya veo Cass a mi me gustaría que en vez de "señorita" me llamaras Alyn que significa aureola de luna-dije con mi cara de "got it?".este me miro y dijo –si,Alyn-le sonreí y este parecía estar ruborizado pero simplemente me desvío la me concentre en mi música solo escuchaba la voz de shamaya gritar "there's no way the can stop us now!there's no ay they can stop us now!so let us try"we fight or we die!". –Que alentador- dije y note como Castiel dormía, así que decidí hacer lo mismo y dormir.

Desperté. No sabia que pasaba solo escuchaba "enter sandman" de Metallica y veia como Cass devoraba una hamburguesa, con celeridad, mucha celeridad. La música y ese momento eran muy graciosos no pude evitar reírme,reirme a carcajadas haciendo que toda la gente que estaba en nuestro vagón se diera vuelta para ver. Y me escondí en el asiento tapándome la boca.y robando alguna que otra papa frita que tenia Cass. Me quede así un ratito hasta que la canción termino.

-Cass,¿Cuánto falta?-pregunte mientras lo miraba con mis ojos lagañosos y cansados este me miro –por lo menos 2 horas-me dijo mientras que se frotaba la cara con las manos –Voy al baño- dijo mientras yo m encogía,-te espero- le replique-decidí apagar el mp4 y tomé mi teléfono celular y note que tenia una llamada perdida de mi madre, no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que había olvidado dejar algún mensaje para que supiera que estoy bien o è la lapicera de mi celular puesto que no me manejaba bien con lo táctil menos con mis dedos temblorosos .Marque su numero y le di en "Lamar".-Aly ¿hija? ¿Donde estas que te paso?-me pase la mano por la frente.-N…Nada mami solo estoy yendo de viaje.-escuche su respiración-¿Cómo que de viaje? ¿Así de repente? ¿Qué te pasa?-respondí a sus preguntas –Mira madre ya estoy cansada de darte explicaciones no lo haré más ¿entiendes? Nunca mas , ya tengo 17 putos años y cumpliré 18 mañana así que te guste o no me decidí ir de viaje para aclarar mi mente-dije –perdona mamà pero no puedo seguir con la vida encerrada que tengo-dije mientras colgaba el esos gritos llamaron la atención de las personas…otra vez.

-no pasa nada señores vuelvan a lo que hacían , lo siento- dije mientras guardaba mis cosas y me reclinaba. En eso llego Castiel.-quieres contarme o algo-dijo mientras tomaba è a que se sentara solo para abrazarlo y largarme a me paso la mano por la espalda y susurro –tranquila, yo estoy aquí-yo me sentí mejor hasta que escuche una canción que me hizo calmar más aún. Strawberry Swing.


End file.
